


隨機模式

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [9]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※人物OOC※是簡單聊天室對話體，時間那些都懶的用***某一天，Wilson在一個APP上面問問題然後他遇到了一個不停按進他聊天室的人。粗體 是Wilson
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	隨機模式

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

老兄，這是約砲APP，沒人要聽你談心。

********

********

**那你可以退出為什麼不退出。**

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

這APP沒其他人了？我怎麼還能遇見你？

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

......這是被駭客入侵？

********

********

**呃——我不知道，老兄，我對每個進來這個的都貼這個。**

********

********

你有毛病。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室。_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

操！我只是想約個砲而已有那麼難嗎？

********

********

**你可以找妓女或妓男啊，我的好朋友他常常找。**

********

********

你可以趁機去滿足他。

********

********

**不了——**

********

********

那你要不要來滿足我？

********

********

**我說了，你可以去找妓女或妓男。**

********

********

那要花錢，約砲又不用。

********

********

**謝謝你的邀約，但是不了——我是上來詢問問題的。**

********

********

上一個約砲APP找答案，你也夠有毛病了。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

老天——我是要整晚跟你耗在這了嗎？

********

********

**你還有你的左右手。**

********

********

哈哈。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

.....不是吧？已經隔一天了，你還在？

********

********

**哈囉——好巧，你昨天後來怎麼渡過的？**

********

********

....左右手。

********

********

**哈哈哈哈。**

********

********

你如果沒有要找人約砲，不要佔線，我隨機按的聊天室都能按到你的。

********

********

**我只開這麼一個聊天室，你那麼倒霉我哪有辦法。**

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室。_

********

********

********

**誰要來幫我解決問題，我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

幫你解決問題有什麼好？

********

********

**請你吃飯？**

********

********

吃炒飯？

********

********

**我喜歡我最好的好朋友，沒興趣和別人搞。**

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**誰要來幫我解決問題，我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

.....直接跟他說。

********

********

**他對我又沒興趣。**

********

********

那你就不要在這邊嘰嘰歪歪。

********

********

**我沒地方能去啊。**

********

********

你的好朋友勒？

********

********

**在他家吧。**

********

********

那你就去找他。

********

********

**現在半夜欸老兄。**

********

********

你沒有他家鑰匙？

********

********

**你知不知道有種東西叫隱私權？**

********

********

對我不適用。

********

********

**喔。**

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

你猜怎樣？

********

********

**怎樣？**

********

********

我要去檢舉你，你有毛病。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，你覺得該怎麼辦？**

********

********

操你的，我也喜歡我最好的朋友，但我也沒有在這邊嘰嘰歪歪那麼久，說真的，你在這邊問問題問多久了？半年？一年？

********

********

**原來是同病相憐者。**

********

********

我在問你問題！

********

********

**那你這樣上來約砲你的好朋友知道嗎？**

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**我喜歡上我最好的好朋友，我該怎麼辦，而你怎麼解決的？**

********

********

該死的，你就那麼確定一定是我進來嗎？

********

********

**你不是進來了嗎？**

********

********

.....

********

********

**你這樣約砲找人，你最好的朋友知道嗎？**

********

********

他還知道我找妓女。

********

********

**哇。**

********

********

是人都有需求的。

********

********

**也是。**

********

********

不然你怎麼解決？你連隨意約砲都不約，看樣子也不會找妓女。

********

********

**.....我交女朋友。**

********

********

你真的有毛病。

********

********

**....**

********

********

....

********

********

**我竟然沒看到"對方已離開聊天室"這個詞，你怎麼還在？**

********

********

我認了。

********

********

**不約砲了？**

********

********

我還是找我的老本行。

********

********

**左右手嗎？**

********

********

我是說妓女！

********

********

**哈哈，你可以找你最好的朋友解決。**

********

********

他對我沒興趣。

********

********

**我們這是角色交換？**

********

********

比起你一邊說著你喜歡上你最好的朋友，一邊又交女朋友好多了吧。

********

********

**女朋友比妓女和約砲更合理。**

********

********

看起來你是活在框框內的人，無聊。

********

********

**所以我跟我的好朋友在一起的時候很開心。**

********

********

喔。

********

********

**不然你呢？你為什麼喜歡上你最好的朋友。**

********

********

這裡是網路，不是談心的地方。

********

********

**正因為是網路，所以聊天才自在，不是嗎？**

********

********

那你在網路這麼開心，你留在這裡就好。

********

********

**看起來你很憤世嫉俗。**

********

********

哈，說對了，所以我跟我的好朋友在一起的時候很開心。

********

********

**你是不是都用複製貼上？**

********

********

你自己也一樣。

********

********

**那你打算和我分享了嗎？**

********

********

我不和人"分享"，你自己說。

********

********

**真小氣。.....我已經喜歡我的好朋友七八年了吧，有一次跟他聊天，聊到一半的時候突然很想碰碰他，然後——**

********

********

不會吧，所以你已經在這個APP上問了七八年了？

********

********

**我才來兩個星期！**

********

********

靠，然後我一上來就遇到你。

********

********

**你也玩這個兩個星期？**

********

********

我之前都找妓女，記得嗎？我只是想換點不一樣的，誰知道遇到這種事。

********

********

**喂，找到一個同病相憐的你不會覺得很開心嗎？你暗戀你的好朋友多久了啊？**

********

********

我為什麼要告訴你？

********

********

**因為我已經跟你說我的了。**

********

********

不說。

********

********

**真傷心，我要離開聊天室了。**

********

********

正合我意。

********

********

_您已離開聊天室。_

********

********

********

**上網找個人聊天怎麼那麼難？**

********

********

喂——是你嗎？

********

********

**誰？**

********

********

該死。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**上網找個人聊天怎麼那麼難？**

********

********

白痴，你怎麼可以先退出！要也是我退出。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

**上網找個人聊天怎麼那麼難？好啦——我的錯，你別退出。**

********

********

你讓我剛剛摔手機。

********

********

**你要我賠你的意思？**

********

********

我叫我好朋友幫我付就好了。

********

********

**那你要感謝我讓你跟你好朋友的互動更多。**

********

********

我跟他互動不差這一樣。

********

********

**喔。**

********

********

你剛剛怎麼回事？八歲嗎？

********

********

**我只是覺得我跟你分享了那麼多，你又嫌我煩，那不如離開。**

********

********

可是，我—還—在—這—裡—

********

********

**你也找到同病相憐的很開心吧。**

********

********

嘖。

********

********

**所以你要說了嗎？**

********

********

我在遇到他的第二天喜歡上他。

********

********

**那第一天勒？**

********

********

對他感興趣而已，第二天喜歡，第三天想拐到床上。

********

********

**你真浪漫。**

********

********

誰浪漫！

********

********

**你沉浸愛情的速度——簡直快要一見鍾情了，那你這樣多久了？**

********

********

十幾年吧。

********

********

**.....**

********

********

幹嘛？

********

********

**....**

********

********

幹嘛不說話？

********

********

**我沒想到能看到有人比我暗戀更久。**

********

********

世界上無奇不有。

********

********

**你怎麼忍的？看著喜歡的人在你旁邊，卻不能碰。**

********

********

我找妓女或妓男。

********

********

**他知道你喜歡他嗎？**

********

********

知道的話我現在會在這邊和你聊天嗎？換你了，你沒想過你這樣交女朋友，搞不好你的好朋友原本對你有興趣也會被搞的沒興趣的。

********

********

**他找妓女，我不確定他到底有沒有找妓男，所以——他對我不感興趣吧，他直到不能再直了。**

********

********

唉——我的好朋友有過一堆前妻也有一堆女朋友，也是直到不能再直。

********

********

**你怎麼沒想過遠離他的範圍？你這樣看著他交女朋友進而變成妻子，比我還慘，至少我知道我的好朋友只是找妓女而已，沒有放感情。**

********

********

我大概就是被虐狂唄，已經離不開他了。

********

********

**也是——十幾年耶。**

********

********

嗯。

********

********

**嗯。**

********

********

那你怎麼沒想過遠離他的範圍？

********

********

**哈，我就說你都用複製貼上吧。**

********

********

回答我。

********

********

**我跟他在一起的時候很開心，而且我也能看著他到底有沒有找到什麼人，他雖然很混帳，但我還是喜歡他天天煩我的時候。**

********

********

你好小女生。

********

********

**噢——閉嘴吧，你這個浪漫主義者。**

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室。_

********

********

********

**上網找個人聊天其實沒那麼難。**

********

********

喂。

********

********

**幹嘛？**

********

********

沒事。

********

********

**無聊？無聊怎麼不找你的好朋友？**

********

********

他最近在搞神秘。

********

********

**其實我要跟你說，我大概不會用這個APP了。**

********

********

為啥？

********

********

**我已經找到答案，也遇到你了。**

********

********

遇到我然後就把我甩掉，你也太殘忍了。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室。_

********

********

********

**上網找個人聊天怎麼那麼難？不要表現的像八歲小孩一樣。**

********

********

你的答案是什麼？

********

********

**跟之前一樣，待在他身邊幫他解決麻煩。**

********

********

其實你也是被虐狂嘛，喜歡混帳還喜歡幫他擦屁股。

********

********

**大概吧。**

********

********

所以就這樣了嗎？

********

********

**你呢？你要繼續在這邊約砲嗎？我也不是不想和你聊天，在這邊能遇到你我很開心，只是最近我玩這個APP讓他有點被忽略，他如果又偷翻我的手機看到這些就不好了。**

********

********

我大概也會移掉了，被你搞的有陰影，要是我遇到每個人都在談心我會瘋掉。

********

********

**哈哈，那既然最後一次了，我們要不要約出來看看？**

********

********

約砲？

********

********

**才不是，吃飯就好。**

********

********

那我少了可以坑他錢的機會。

********

********

**你可以坑我的錢，我請你。**

********

********

那你乾脆來載我。

********

********

**也是行，不過你的好朋友不會問你要去哪邊嗎？**

********

********

跟他說出去就好了，那你的混帳勒？你不怕他纏著你？

********

********

**只有我能叫他混帳，你不認識他別亂叫，我用偷溜的。**

********

********

好吧，約哪？明天會不會太趕？

********

********

**明天不會趕，約———是問你吧？你在哪裡上班，下班我去接你。**

********

********

PPTH，你知道吧？會不會離你太遠？我如果要等很久我自己騎過去。

********

********

**操。**

********

********

操——操你。

********

********

**House？**

********

********

操———操操操———

********

********

**你在第二天就喜歡我了？**

********

********

操——給我閉嘴，Wilson！

********

********

**你在網路上好誠實，你已經離不開我了。**

********

********

那是假的！網路的世界是假的，我隨便回的！

********

********

**我現在去找你，等我。**

********

********

別——別過來！

********

********

Wilson？

********

********

喂——那你自己也說你喜歡我天天煩你的時候，你這個被虐狂。

********

********

**對啦，混帳，我在你門外了。**

********

********

你自己開門進來。

********

********

_對方已離開聊天室_

********

********

********

The End

********


End file.
